Memory
by SsAaKsUuRkAe
Summary: She woke up to someone screaming. "Who are you?" she asks. SasuSaku. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Chap. 15 is up! finnished.
1. awake

**Bold** Me

_Italics_ thoughts

' Where am I?' she thought. ' Who am I?'

"She's waking up!" she heard someone say rather loudly.

"Oww! Sasuke Teme why did you hit me?!" said the same voice.

"Hn." Came another voice thankfully not as loud.

" Will you just shut up!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. There were a lot of people in the room besides the two she had heard earlier.

There was a girl with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing a purple shirt that showed off her stomach and a skirt of the same color that was split in the front to show that she was wearing fishnets, she also had them covering her knees and elbows.

Behind her was a boy with his brown hair in a ponytail, ('_It looks like a pineapple._') he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a green vest, and black pants.

Then there was a boy with spiky blond hair, he was wearing an orange jacket and pants and had wickers on his face like a cat (He had a bump on his head).

Beside him was a girl with pale lavender eyes and long purple(ish) hair, she was wearing a large tan and very dark purple jacket and blue pants.

There was also a boy with very bushy eyebrows and a bowl hair cut(**I don't know how to describe Lee's hair**), he was wearing a green spandex suit, with orange leg warmers and a green vest over top.

Beside him was a boy with long brown hair and pale white eyes, he was wearing a white coat and pants with a brown jacket(**what is that thing anyways?**) around his waist.

He was standing with a girl with brown eyes and hair, which was tied up in two buns on her head, she was wearing a white shirt with pink trim and pink pants, and some gloves on her hands.

There was also a pretty blond woman with blond hair and really big breasts ('_WTF!_') she was wearing a gray shirt with a blue sash (**I don't know what that is either**) and a green coat on top with blue pants.

There was one other person in the room. He had obsidian eyes and black almost blue hair that was long in the front and stuck up in the back like a chickens butt (**come on you were all thinking it**) he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was open in the front, black pants, and an almost purple blue jacket (**again I'm** **sorry I don't know what that is**) tied with a purple rope belt at his waist.

"Sakura, you're awake!" yelled the blond in purple.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, "Who are all of you?"

A.N. J cliffy. Yah… this is my first story so if anyone could give me some pointers I'd appreciate it. Thanx! Please review! PLEASE L!


	2. Name

**Bold**Me

_Italics_Thoughts

Thanx for the reviews!

**Rating** K

I don't own Naruto (though I wish I did)

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, "Who are all of you?"

"Sakura-chan?" said the blond boy.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked again.

"You." Said the boy with chicken hair. (**Sorry I don't know how to describe him**)

"Me?" she asked as she looked at the blond boy," I'm sorry but I don't remember anything."

"Well then," said the blond with amber eyes, "I guess you've lost your memory, Sasuke, Naruto stay here everyone else out."

Everyone left except for the tall blond woman, the boy with chicken hair, and to her dismay the loud blond boy.

"Why did you keep these two here?" she asked.

"Because, these two are your best friends." The blond woman answered.

"May I ask your names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage!" screamed the blond boy.

"Tsunade. The current Hokage." Answered the blond woman.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Answered the boy with chicken hair.

"Ok. It's nice to meet you all. What is my name?" she asked.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura." Said Sasuke simply.

She looked at Sasuke for a minute. "I remember something about you, you were very important to me weren't you?" she finally asked.

"Hn." He said.

"Sakura-chan do you remember anything about me or Baa-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't and you shouldn't address Tsunade-sama like that!" she answered rather shocked that he would address the Hokage in such a way. She then punched him in the head.

"Well you haven't changed that much." Says Tsunade.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asks.

"I mean when Naruto does something stupid you always punch him in the head." She answered.

"What happened?" Sakura asks suddenly, "How did I lose my memory?" 

"Sakura, what is the last thing you remember?" asks Tsunade, "please try to remember."

"I remember some eyes," she says as she tries to remember, "They're red, with black markings. Three of them." She answers.

Naruto and Tsunade both look at Sasuke.

"Like this?" he asks while activating the sharingan.

She stares at him wide eyed as she nods. "Sasuke-san, do you know what happened."

_No Sasuke-kun?_ "You were fighting. The enemy attacked you while you were healing someone. You beat them, but you passed out soon after. I caught you before you hit the ground." _Then I kissed you_ he added in his head.

"Thank you." She says, "For catching me."

"Hn." He answers. (With a slight blush I might add)

"Since you're awake you will need to go home this afternoon." Tsunade announces, "and Sasuke you will be staying with her until she regains her memory. Oh, and you can't say no because I'm making it your mission. Either this or D-rank missions until her memory returns."

"Hn. Whatever." She answers.

"Alright then Naruto we'll be going now." Tsunade says.

"AW! Baa-chan I want to talk with Sakura-chan." He wines.

"But what about Hinata?" She asks.

"Ja Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells half way out of the room.

"Ja!" she calls after him.

**A.N.** Ok so there's chapter 2.

Thanx to 

i love hershey

Shashuko the Paisley Maiden Wing Moon

For reviewing and giving me tips on how to make my writing better!


	3. Friend

Memory Chapter 3 Memory Chapter 3

**Bold** Me

_Italics_ thoughts

Rated **K**

"Sasuke-san, could you take me to my house so I can get some more clothes?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure, whatever." He answered.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile.

(At her house)

"Here we are." He told her as they stepped into her apartment.

"It's really pretty," she said as she looked around, "Now to get my clothes."

She came back a few minutes later with a full bag, "Ready to go." She said cheerfully.

"Hn."

It took about 10 minutes to get to Sasuke's house. When they arrived Sakura stared around in awe at Sasuke's mansion, "You live here?" she asked.

"Yah." He answered. '_And hopefully you will to one day.'_ "Come on I'll show you to your room."

"Here." He said as he opened the door to a large and extravagant room.

"Really?" she asked as she looked around, "Thank-you so much!" she said as she hugged him with a smile on her face.

Sasuke just looked at her smiling face '_As long as your happy_.' He thought. "Come downstairs when you're done unpacking." He said curtly when she let go, "Oh, and Naruto invited us to dinner so wear something nice."

"Ok." She answered, "Now to start unpacking."

'_It's like this room was made for me,_' she thought as she looked around. The dresser, end tables, and bead frame were made of a dark cherry wood, the pattern carved into them were cherry blossoms. There were red silk sheets on the bed with white pillowcases and a white comforter. The walls were a pale pink color and a beautifully finished hard wood floor. There was also a door leading to the balcony on the far wall.

'_What's taking her so long?_' Sasuke thought, '_does it seriously take her that long to get ready?_'

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she entered the room, "So what do you think?" she asked.

She was wearing a red halter top with gold along the bottom and the neck, with a black skirt that went to about mid thigh, and some black heels. She left her hair down and added some pale green eye shadow.

'_Amazing._' He thought. "Nice." He answered.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile.

"We better get going." He said, "We don't want to be late."

(At Naruto's)

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled when he answered the door.

"Hi, Naruto!" she answered.

"Oh, hi to you to Teme."

"Hn." (**Guess who said that**)

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan's here!"

Everyone came rushing over to great her all yelling how glad to see her.

"So how've you been Sakura?" asked a blond girl who's name she found out was Ino.

"I'm alright considering I don't remember anything." She replied cheerfully.

"So I heard that you're staying with Sasuke-kun," she says, "You are so lucky."

"I am?" she asks.

"Well duh! Sasuke's only the hottest guy in the village! He has an enormous fan club that will want to rip you to shreds! I should know, I used to be the president." She answers.

"Ino, I really wish you hadn't told me that." Sakura says as she walks away.

**A.N.** I'm sorry for not updating in a while and for making this so short. I have writers block so it may take a little while to update further. Again Sorry!

And to those who are wondering no Sasuke and Sakura weren't together before she lost her memory, it was the usual Sakura fan girling Sasuke (and Sasuke secretly liking her back)


	4. Fangirls and Fanboys

Memory chapter 4: Fangirls and Fanboys

**Bold** me

_Italics_ thoughts

_**Bold italics**_ inner(s)

Rated **K**

I don't own Naruto. I own a jug of chocolate milk instead.

"Well duh! Sasuke's only the hottest guy in the village! He has an enormous fan club that will want to rip you to shreds! I should know, I used to be the president."

"Ino, I really wish you hadn't told me that."

--

"That was so much fun!" Sakura tells Sasuke walking home from the party, "I feel really bad that I don't remember anything about them."

"It's alright your memory will come back soon enough," Sasuke told her.

"Ne, Sasuke-san?" asked Sakura.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Will I remember all of this when I get my memory back?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Hokage-sama."

"I see. Sasuke-san, why do some of the villagers look at you with disgust?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Because, I betrayed the village for power. In doing so I hurt you," he replied darkly.

"Why would you need power? Your so strong."

"I was blinded by hate, for my brother."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san," Sakura says as she stops walking.

"For what?" he asks aslo stopping to look at her.

"I'm sorry for asking such a question," she says as she starts to cry.

"It's ok," He says as he walks over and hugs her, "Don't worry."

"Alright," she says hugging him back.

(The next day)

It was still pretty early when Sakura woke up. Not being able to go back to sleep she went down to the kitchen.

"Morning," Sasuke said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke-san. What are you doing up so early?" Sakura replies.

"I could ask you the same question, I have training this morning"

"Oh. Could I come with you?" She asks.

"Ah," was all he said.

"I'll go get ready," she said as she left to get ready.

(Waiting at the bridge)

"Sasuke-san, who are we waiting for anyways?" Sakura asks.

"Kakashi, and the dobe," he answers simply.

"Sasuke-san you shouldn't call Naruto a dobe," _'No matter how stupid he may be'_

"Hn, whatever."

All of a sudden his head shot up _'it can't be'_ he thought, _'Oh, no. It is!'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled Naruto, "YOU AND TEME BETTER START RUNNING!"

A confused Sakura looked at Sasuke in puzzlement to find that the young Uchiha's face in terror.

"Run," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

All he did was point to the huge crown running towards them and say, "Fangirls, and Fanboys."

Hearing this something clicked in Sakura's head.

"I remember something," She said, "RUN!"

"AAAHHHH!!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura in usion.

"Is there any way to get them to leave us alone!" yelled Sakura.

"I think I know how to get rid of mine but I'm not so sure about yours!" answered Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped, and began to sing...badly.

"Link, He come to town

Come to save teh proncess Zelda

Gannon took her away

Now the children don't play

But they will when Link saves the day

Hallelujah!

Now Link, fill up your hearts

So you can shoot your sword with power

And when your feeling all down

The fairy will come around

So you'll be brave, and not a sissy coward

Now Link has saved the day

Put Gannon in his grave

So now Zelda is free

And now our hero shall be

Link! I think your name shall go down into history."

And after that all the fangirls were gone home crying. They all had to go to therapy.

(Meanwhile with Sakura)

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she ran, "How do I get rid of thease freaks!"

Her cries of terror were taken as compliments by her crazy fanboys.

_**'think Sakura think!'**_ yelled inner Sakura.

_'I AM!'_ she yelled back to her inner.

Then she tought of her best idea ever.

She stopped running, and so did her fanboys because of course they didn't want to crush their Sakura. **(Their?)**

"I have a challenge for you," she announced, "the person who can avoid me until the end of the month will win my heart!" _'As if. I'll just get a boyfriend by then.'_

"I WILL WIN SAKURA'S HEART!" the fanboys yelled in usion as they all ran away.

After the fanboys were clear out of earshot she laughed, "Suckers."

--

**A.N.** Hello!

I'm sorry for not updating in a while. First I had whriters block and then I kindof forgot about it.

Please don't get mad at me for what I made Sasuke do.

The song is The Legend of Zelda Theme, By System of a down, Rabbit joint.

It isn't mine.

And I promise I won't make him (or anyone else) sing that song ever again. I was so bored that I put it in here.

I promise to update soon!


	5. temporarypretend boyfriend

Memory chapter 5

**Bold** me

_Italics_ thoughts

Rated **K**

I don't own Naruto and I drank the jug of chocolate milk. :P

After the fanboys were clear out of earshot she laughed, "Suckers."

--

"I saw you do it!" yelled the purple haired girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura answered.

"I saw you kill my boyfriend three weeks ago!" at this Sakura stiffened.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I lost my memory two weeks ago."

"Oh, how convenient for you! You just happen to get amnesia around the time I find you. I don't by it."

"Well you should," said Sasuke getting annoyed.

"Well give me proof! You were there you saw her do it!" she yelled back tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hn. I was there, and do you remember what she called me?"

"How could I forget that's all I heard from her when she was healing you! Sasuke-kun this, and Sasuke-kun that, and you'll be alright now Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock , "I called you Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-san why didn't you tell me?"

"Hn, it wasn't important," he answered simply, "Sakura lets go."

"Ok." she answered following.

"Ne, Sasuke-san, did I really do that to her boyfriend."

"Ah," he answered.

Sakura stopped walking and stared at his back as he kept on walking. She then fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you are a shinobi, killing him was your mission," he told her softly. Then he picked her up and carried her home.

(The next day)

_'I need to find a boyfriend and fast or else I'll have to be with one of those fanboys!'_ thought Sakura.

They were once again at the bridge waiting for Naruto and Kakashi.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing's wrong with me Sasuke-san," answered Sakura cheerfully.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto running towards the bridge.

"Good morining Naruto," answered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I heard that you told your fanboys that if they stayed away from you for a month you'd go out with them. Is it true?" he asked.

"Well, yah," she answered.

"You told them what?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"I told them that if they stayed away from me for a month I'd go out with one of them," she answered nervously.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled angrily, "would you seriously have gone out with one of those idiots?"

"No, I just figured I'd find a boyfriend by then," she said smiling meekly.

"Idiot. You now have two weeks to find a boyfriend," He answered looking away.

_'__**I'LL DO IT!' **_screamed Sasuke's inner.__

_' No I won't,'_ Sasuke thought back.

"Naruto, could you pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while?" Sakura asked.

"Sakrua-chan I'd love to but I'm going out with Hinata-chan," Naruto answered her sadly.

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura answered smiling.

_'So she still has her fake smiles'_ Sasuke thought.

"So, do you know anyone who would be willing to be my fake boyfriend Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan the only guy in the village who is in our age group and not one of your fanboys is Sasuke-teme," he answered.

"Really? Sasuke-san it may be a little to much to ask considering all you've done for me already but would you please pretend to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Hn. Sure," he answered.

--

**A.N.** Yah. I finally finnished this chapter! I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long.

I know how it feels to wait forever for the story to be updated. I promise to get you another chapter as soon as possible.

If there is something spelt weird it would be because this wordpad thing doesn't have spell check.

I bet you're all wondering what is going to happen in the next chapter. And you know what...

I'm not going to tell you. Because frankly I don't know myself. So Bi! and thanx to all of you who read and review!


	6. The Truth

Memory chapter 6

**Bold** me

_Italics_ thoughts

I own NOTHING!

"Sure," he answered.

--

Sakura woke up early that Friday morning as usual and went down to the kitchen for breakfast to find Sasuke in pajama bottoms.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Sakura asked him.

"Day off," he answered simply.

"Really? Oh well I guess that means I can go see Tsunade-sama today," she said with a smile.

"Sakura, do you remember what day it is?" Sasuke asked her.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-san?" she asked and then it hit her, "Oh no. Does that mean you're coming with me?"

"Hn."

(Later)

Sasuke and Sakura were two blocks from the Hokage's tower when they heard it. FANBOYS!

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Born ready," she answered.

"Sakrua-chan!" yelled the fanboys in usion. "I've missed you so much! So when is our date?"

Thankfully only six of her fanboys could resist staying away from her for a month so there weren't that many to worry about.

"Well guys I'm sorry to tell you that none of you will be getting a date," Sakura announced.

"Why?" one fanboy asked, he had dirty blonde hair that curled just under his ear and bright blue eyes.

"Well you see," Sakrua began.

"Was there something we did to upset you?" asked the fanboy once again.

"No, that's not it. I kindof goit a boyfriend since I last saw all of you." she answered.

The fanboys looked shocked, "Who is it?" they asked.

"That would be me," Sasuke answered getting annoyed with the fanboys, "and unless you want to be barbaqued you'll stay away from her."

"I don't beleive you," the blonde answered, "you have to prove it."

"Guys I really don't think that you need to get into an argument over this," Sakura said.

"She's living with me," Sasuke said.

"No, that's a lie!" they yelled, "Isn't it Sakura-chan?"

"It's true," she answered simply.

"NO!" yelled the fanboys as they ran away crying.

(In Tsunade's office)

"Tsunade-sama I was wondering so you think I'll remember this past month once I regain my memory?" Sakura asked.

"You should," she answered, "Sakura if you don't mind I need to talk to Sasuke about something important."

"Ok, I'll wait outside," she said as she shut the door.

"So what is it you can't ask me in front of her?" Sasuke asked.

"Normally exaustion and loss of chakra can't cause memory loss. I want you to tell me what really happened on that mission," she answered.

"Fine," he said.

**Flashback**

_"Sakura what are you doing? You're going to get killed!" Sasuke yelled when he found her fighting one of the stronger enemy shinobi._

_"I'll be fine!" she yelled as she delivered a roundhouse kick to her oponents face, "worry about yourself."_

_Seeing that she wouldn't listen to him Sasuke decided to take out his anger on the enemy._

_Just when he was about to finnish his oponent he heard a scream._

_'Sakura!' he thought._

_He found her lying on the ground with numerous kuni embeded everywhere on her body but that wasn't why she had screamed, her opontent was standing over her ready to deliver the final blow that would end her life._

_"No!" Sasuke yelled grabbing Sakura. _

_He put her down and took out his kanata, "I'll be your oponent now."_

_Seeing her chance Sakura ran to the medics tent on the other side of the battle feild._

_'Good she got away' Sasuke thought with releif._

_"Today is the day you die," said the enemy shinobi looking angry at not getting to kill the young pink haired medic._

_"Hn," Sasuke replied as he lunged at his oponent sucessfully stabing his oponent in the lung._

_The enemy shinobi fell to the ground gasping for air._

_"That's what you get for hurting my friend," Sasuke told him as he walked away._

_When he entered the tent he heard the medics ordering their patients to stay quiet as they healed them._

_'Sakura where are you?' he thought._

_Then he heard it,"'Please dont' struggle you'll be fine."_

_He turned around to see Sakura at the far end of the tent healing a young jonin that had been sent on his first A rank mission._

_"What happened?" Sasuke asked sitting beside Sakura._

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun I'll check you over in a minute. He has a hair line fracture and he just doesn't seem to want to sit still," she answered._

_"You," Sasuke said, "just listen to her and I promise you'll be alright."_

_The young jonin just nodded as to the fact that he was afraid of the young Uchiha._

_"There you go you should be alright now," Sakura said, "I'm afraid that you wont be able to go on any missions for about three weeks though."_

_"Now Sasuke-kun come with me so I can check you over," she said walking away._

_Sasuke noticed that she was heading for the entrance to the large medical tent. _

_As he followed her outside he asked her, "Sakura where are we going?"_

_She stopped walking and turned around to face him, "There is no more room in the tent. And also it's really stuffy in there."_

_"Ah," he answered._

_"Now," Sakura said, "Time to check you over."_

_"You don't seem to be cut up to badly," Sakura said, "There all done."_

_"Ah," Sasuke answered._

_"Thanks by the way, from before I mean," Sakura said._

_"No problem," Sasuke answered._

_All of a sudden there was a noise from the bushes behind them._

_"Come out if you don't want to die," Sasuke warned._

_The only response was more rustling from the bush._

_"Have it your way," Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan._

_Several kuni flew out of the bush towards them._

_Dodging at the last moment Sasuke unleashed a giant fire ball burning the bush. _

_The enemy appeared behind Sakura and placed a kuni at her throat._

_"Try to attack me and your girlfriend dies," he said._

_Sasuke turned around, sheathed his kanata, and deactivated his sharingan._

_"What do you want?" he asked._

_"We want you to surrender," the enemy said, "And you might want to listen. It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face."_

_"Just let her go," Sasuke answered._

_"Fine," he said hitting the pressure point in the back of her neck, and then tossing her over to Sasuke._

_Sasuke caught her activating his sharingan, "Now you die."_

_Moving as fast as he could Sasuke unsheathed his kanata and decapitated his enemy._

_Rushing to Sakura he picked her up to find her unconcious, "Sleep well Sakura."_

**End Flashback**

"Well," Tsunade said, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought you would be able to heal her," Sasuke answered.

"Even knowing this I still can't heal her, she's lucky to still be alive. After all that isn't the first time someone has hit that pressure point," she replied.

"I'll be leaving now," Sasuke said.

--

**A.N.** Yay new chapter!

Now that we know what has happened to make poor Sakura-chan lose her memory maybe we can find a way to get her memory back!

Notice that Sasuke didn't say anything when the enemy called Sakura his girlfriend.

Please Review!


	7. Memories

Memory chapter 7

**Bold** Me

_Italcis_ thoughts

I don't own Naruto, :(

"I'll be leaving now," Sasuke said.

--

(The Next Day)

While Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the bridge a soft rumble could be heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Lets find out," Sasuke answered.

Winthin seconds The two of them were surrounded by none other than...Sasuke's Fangirls!

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, "I thought you all went to therapy."

"We were but then I heard from my brother that you and **her** were together. Please say that it isn't true Sasuke-kun?" said a girl with short red hair and green eyes.

"Hn. It's true," answered Sasuke.

"Nooooooooooo!!" yelled the fangirls as they ran away crying.

"That was odd," said Sakura.

"Ah."

Now as usual Kakashi was late so they waited, and waited, and they waited some more. Finally after four hours of waiting for their sensei he showed up.

"Yo!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in usion.

"We have a mission," he answered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "If you haven't noticed there's a little problem with that."

"I know Sasuke actually the mission is to help Sakura get her memory back," Kakashi answered.

"Ah."

"Let's go then!" Kakashi said closing his eye to indicate that he was smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, "How is a mission supposed to get my memory back?"

"We are going to places were we have had past missions. We're hopping that it with spark a memory," he answered.

"Oh, where are we going then?" she asked curiously.

"Actually were going to the river," he answered.

(At the river)

**Flashback**

_Twelve year old Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto ankle deep in water picking up trash._

_Naruto slips on a rock and is carried away by the current of the river to the water fall at the end._

_Noticing the splash caused by their falling team mate Sasuke and Sakura look up to see Naruto fall over the edge._

_Naruto yells as he falls over the edge. _

_Noticing that he's no longer falling Naruto looks up to see that Sasuke had caught him._

_"You are such a loser," Sasuke announces._

_Naruto glares angrily at Sasuke._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakrua," Sasuke askes, "remember anything?"

"No," she answered shaking her head.

"Ah."

(Next stop Ninja Acadamey)

**Flashback**

_"You've failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, tomorrow you've got annother chance and you're messing up again!" yelled Iruka._

_"Hm!" muttered Naruto._

_Eye twitch "Fine because you missed it Naruto, everyone will reveiw the transformation jutsu!" Iruka announced to the class._

_"OH!" everyone yelled in usion._

_"Alright Sakura here lets do it. Transform!" Sakura yelled, transforming into Iruka._

_"Transformed into me. Good_," _said Iruka_.

_Sakura transformed back, "Yes, I did it," she said, _**'I kicked butt!'**_ yelled inner Sakura._

_"Sasuke did you see that?" she asked._

_"Next," called Iruka, "Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sasuke walked forward and transformed into Iruka._

_"Ah, good," said Iruka as Sasuke transformed back and walked away._

_"Next, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called._

_"This is a total waste of time Naruto," said Shikamaru._

_"We always pay for your screwups," Ino added._

_"Like I care," Naruto said walking forward._

_'Naruto, do your best!' thought Hinata._

_"TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled transforming into a naked woman with long blonde hair tied in two tigtails._

_Iruka flew backwards after receiving a bleeding nose from seeing such a thing._

_"Ha ha hahahaha! Got ya! That's my __**Sexy jutsu**__!" Naruto said still laughing._

_"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka yelled_

**End of Flashback**

"I spent a lot of time here didn't I?" Sakura asked.

"Ah," Sasuke answered.

**Flashback**

_"I'm first!" Sakura and Ino yelled in usion as the entered the door._

_"I won again Sakura," said Ino._

_"Give it up! I had to look back to see you! My foot was a tenth of and inch ahead," Sakura informed her._

_"Have you always been this dolusional?" Ino asked her._

_Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Ino arguing about who won their race to school._

_'Sakura,' he thought a blush coming to his cheeks._

_Sakura looked around and stopped at where Naruto was sitting._

_'She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband,' he thought._

_Sakura giggled and ran towards where he was._

_"Hey wow where are you going?" Ino asked her._

_"Hi, Sakura what's up?" Naruto asked her._

_"MOVE IT!" she said pushing him aside, "G-good morning Sasuke!"_

_He just looked at her._

_"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked._

_"Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino interupted._

_"I was here first!" Sakura contorted._

_"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!" she argued._

_"Come on," Sakura argued back._

_"Actually I got here before either of you!" said one girl._

_"So did I I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" said another._

_"No, I am!" put in another._

_Soon all the girls were arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke._

_'Clueless,' Sasuke thought._

_Angrily Naruto squatted down on the desk in front of Sasuke glaring at him._

_"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!"_

_'Sakura?' thought Naruto, ' why are they so obssessed with him Sasuke, Sasuke! What's the big deal with this guy!'_

_The crowd of girls started yelling for Sasuke to clobber Naruto._

_"Hey this is great!" said the guy sitting in front and streatching, " Oh, sorry did I bump ya?"_

_"What the?" Sakura asked._

_"I uh," said Ino._

_The sight they are talking about would be none other than Naruto and Sasuke kissing._

_"AHHHHH!" yelled Sakura, _**'CHA! This is outragious! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!'**_ yelled inner Sakura._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakrua?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," she answered knowing what he ment.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Looks like this missions a failure," Sasuke informed him.

"Not so fast Sasuke there's one more spot we need to visit," he said.

(Later)

"Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as they neared a food stand.

"You'll see," Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm hungry! Can we go get some ramen?" he wined pointing to the food stall they were about to pass.

"Sure," Kakashi answered.

"Welcome," came the voice of the cook, "So, what'll it be?"

"The usual," called Naruto.

"Coming right up," the cook called back.

"Ne, Sasuke-san do we come here often?" Sakrua asked.

"Ah. The Dobe likes his ramen," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see," she said with a smile.

**Flashback**

_"Well this is out of the ordinary?" Kakashi said._

_"Here," said the cook handing him some ramen, "Thanks for waiting."_

_"The three of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me today," Kakashi said looking up, only to have a pile of snow fall on him._

_"He fell for it!" said Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in usion._

_"You know what I mean?" Kakashi asked._

_"Ghh," the three of them said backing away._

_"Here," said the cook handing him some ramen, "Thanks for waiting."_

_"The three of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me today," Kakashi said looking up, and holding his arms to gurad his head, "Or something."_

_He reached for some chopsticks only to have his ramen explode._

_"He fell for it!" said Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in usion._

_"Is that the idea?" he asked._

_"Ghh," the three of them said backing away._

_"Here," said the cook handing him some ramen, "Thanks for waiting."_

_"The three of you treating me to lunch, your not going to drop a big pile of snow on me are you? Or something like that. Naw, just being silly," he said grabing a pair of chopsticks._

_All of a sudden Kakashi is hit with a giant boxing glove._

_"He fell for it!" said Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in usion._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"Ghh," the three of them said backing away._

_"Come on you guys are up to something right?" he asked again._

_"Ghh," the three of them said backing away further._

_"W-w-w-w-w-what are you crazy?" asked Naruto with a goofy smile._

_"Kakashi-sensei please you just got out of the hospital. Now uh, please why don't you just go ahead and eat?" Sakura said smiling as well._

_"Well alright then I suppose I should just dig in," Kakashi said._

_"Here," said the cook handing him some ramen, "Thanks for waiting."_

_"The roasted pork is on us!" said the cooks daughter._

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat there watching Kakashi out of the corner of their eyes as he got ready to eat._

_'Boy this looks good,' thought Kakashi as he started to pull down his mask._

_All of a sudden Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji jumped on Sasuke and blocked their veiw of Kakashi._

_"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Sakura, and Naruto._

**End of Flashback**

When they finnished their meal Team Kakashi continued on tho their next destination.

Sasuke noticed that the road they were taking was leading them out of the village.

"Kakashi, are you taking us there?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded his head and continued walking.

"I don't want the first thing she remembers to be that night!" Sasuke growled at Kakashi grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I was ordered by Hokage-sama to bring her here," Kakashi answered in a sad tone, "Here we are."

**Flashback**

_Sasuke walks around the corner to see Sakrua standing by the bench waiting._

_"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?" he asked stopping._

_"This is the only road out of the village," Sakura answered sadly._

_"You should go to bed," Sasuke said walking around Sakura._

_"Why Sasuke?" Sakura asks starting to cry, "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing-"_

_"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke interupted, "Just keep your nose out of my buisness. It's none of your concern."_

_"I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember? Back when we made Genin and we were assigned to our three man squads, we were alone together right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."_

**  
Flashback**

_"_Think about it he just does whatever comes into his head, but if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone," Said Sakura.

"Alone, isolated," Said Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"It's not about your parents scolding you, you have no idea what it means to be alone." Sasuke answered.

"Wh-why are you saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because, you're annoying," Sasuke answered.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke walked away.

**End of Flashback**

_"I don't remember that," Sasuke answered._

_"Yah, sure. I mean it was so long ago right? But still that was the day when it all began, it's the start of you and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said._

**Flashback**

The bell test

Meditating under the tree

Naruto getting over excited on their first real mission

_"The four of us started going on missions, it was rough back then, every day was sutch a challenge."_

The four of them eating ramen

Naruto trying to read Kakashi's book while Sakura and Sasuke watch

_"But more than anything." _

Team Kakashi sleeping under the stars

**End of Flashback**

_"It was so much fun," Sakura finnished, "I know about your clan Sasuke, I do, but seeking revenge, that wont bring anyone happyness, knowbody at all. Not you, and not me."_

_"I knew it," Sasuke said, "I'm not the same as you. I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you or Naruto."_

_"Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be, I understand that pain now. I have family, and friends. But if you were gone Sasuke it would be the same thing for me as being all alone, Sakura said._

Team photo

_"This is a new beginning, each of us has a new path lying before us," Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke," Sakura pleads,"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy, I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here, with me and if you can't, take me with you Sasuke!"_

_"You haven't changed, you're still annoying," Sasuke answered._

_"Don't leave me!"Sakura yelled, "If you go I'll scream and-"_

_Sasuke appears behind her, "Sakura, thankyou for everything."_

_And with that he knocked her out, "Sasuke..."_

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"Everything," Sasuke said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again.

--

**A.N.** Ok I'm sorry for all the flashbacks.

They took me FOREVER to write.

but it's finally done.

I will update soon. Promise.


	8. note

Memory chapter 8

**Bold** me

_Italics_ thoughts

I don't own Naruto...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again.

--

"So you still don't remember anything Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid not, I want to do anything I can to remember Tsunade-sama, so Sasuke-san can stop apologizing," Sakura answered.

"Apologizing? What is he apologizing for?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know exactly why, he only answers that he's apologizing for...everything," Sakura explained.

"I see," Tsunade stated, "Well Sakura you may go."

"Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama," Sakura answered as she stepped out of Tsunade's office.

"I can't do anything for you Sakura," Tsunade whispered lowering her head in sadness.

--

_'Will I ever get my memories back?' _thought Sakrua.

_**'You will, don't worry,'**_ answered Inner Sakura.

_'Who are you?' _asked Sakura.

_**'Think about it,'**_ answered her inner.

_'That's right I heard you the other day!'_ Sakura answered.

**Flashback**

_"AHHHH!" she screamed as she ran, "How do I get rid of thease freaks!"_

_Her cries of terror were taken as compliments by her crazy fanboys._

_**'think Sakura think!'**__ yelled inner Sakura._

_'I AM!' she yelled back to her inner._

**End of Flashback**

_'I was wondering who that was,' _Sakura said.

_**'Yes, that was me! I'm your inner thoughts and feelings, or at least the ones you won't voice out loud,' **_answered Iner Sakura.

_'Thanks for helping me out , I appreciate it,'_ Sakura said.

_**'That's what I'm here for! Call me if you need me!'**_ Inner Sakura said before returning to Sakura's subconcious.

--

"I'm back Sasuke-san," Sakura called as she entered the mansion.

When no reply came Sakura looked in the various rooms of the house. When she reached the kitchen she saw a note on the table.

"I guess he went out, I hope he gets back soon it's late," She said picking up the note, it said:

_Sakura,_

_Please meet me at the bridge ASAP._

_ Sasuke._

"At the bridge. What for?" Sakura asked.

--

Walking towards the bridge she saw a tall, spiky haired figure leaning on the rail.

"Sasuke-sa-" Sakura called only to be grabed from behind.

"I got her!" She heard a feminine voice say, "I can't beleive she fell for such an obvious trap!"

_'Sasuke-san...help...me!' _Sakura thought as she was knocked out.

--

**A.N.** Ok I know that this was really short but I think I'm going to finnish the story in the next few chapters so please don't get mad at me.

And for those of you who still don't get it Sasuke and Sakura were **NOT** together before Sakura lost her memory.

??I wonder who kidnapped Sakura??


	9. What

Memory chapter 9

**Bold** me

_Italics_ thoughts

_'Sasuke-san...help...me!' _Sakura thought as she was knocked out.

--

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he entered the house.

He looked down and saw that her shoes were gone, "Where is she?"

He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Sakura,_

_Please meet me at the bridge ASAP._

_ Sasuke._

"No," muttered Sasuke as he ran out of the house, _"Sakrua, please be ok."_

--

_'Where am I?'_ thought Sakura, _'What happened? I'm restrained, and gagged!'_

"So you're awake?" asked a feminine voice from behind her.

"Mnph mnh uoh mophign?" ("What are you doing?") Sakura asked.

"Maybe I should take off your gag," She said walking over.

"Ya think!?" Sakura yelled having the gag removed, "Now what the hell do you think you're doing? This wasn't in the plan!"

"You were taking to long!" she answered.

"Karin this is insane! How am I supposed to bring Sasuke here now?" Sakrua asked.

"Duh, he's going to come save poor Haruno," Karin snarled

"What ever," Sakura answered.

--

"Sakura!" called Sasuke, "Sakrua! Sakura! Saku-!"

Looking down Sasuke saw Sakura's forehead protector. (**Sorry if there is like this way better name for that someone please tell me**)

"No," Sasuke said as he picked it up and ran to the hokage tower.

**Minutes later!**

"Tsunade!" yelled Sasuke as he burst into her office.

"What is it Uchiha!?" she asked. Seeing the object in Sasuke's hand her eyes widdened, "Sakura."

Sasuke bent his head clearly trying to hide his emotions, "Let me go find her."

"Shizune! Call Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato!" Tsunade yelled.

"Right!" answered Shizune running from the room.

"What happened? You were supposed to be taking care of her!" Tsunade commanded.

"I was out all day, and she told me she would be with you!" Sasuke answered, "There was a note on my kitchen table," he continued pulling out said note, "I can't tell who wrote it."

"I see," She answered reading the note over, "Whoever wrote this would know that Sakura had lost her memories, you don't even leave notes this long."

"We need to leave as soon as possible!" gowled Sasuke as the other's entered the room, "We need to rescue Sakrua."

--

"Alright here we go," Kakashi announced, "_Kuchiyoso no jutsu_!"

"What's wrong," asked Pakun.

"We need you to find Sakura," Kakashi answered.

"Got it!" he answered sniffing the head band, "Kakashi, who did you say we were looking for?"

"Sakrua, why?" Kakashi answered, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't Sakura's sent, I've never smelt this before," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke.

"I'm saying this is someone elses sent. Someone has been mascarading as Sakura."

"What?!" everyone gasped. (**If you can picture a bunch of guys gasping**)

--

_'What, Where am I?'_

--

**A.N.** O.K. I know that this chapter wasn't that long either but for some reason I felt I had to break it off here.

I am going to start the next chapter as soon as I get this one up I PROMISE!

Pinky Swear! If I break the promise I will swallow a thousan needles!

I'm being serious!

And before when I said that I was going to end the story in the next few chapters...well with what I came up with that is not going to happen.

Please don't be mad at me but this might get put on hold for a while. Key word **MIGHT**!

Because I've been getting writers block from coming up with ideas for this, and I've created an entirely different story.

And high school doesn't help either.

I know that thease are all just excuses but please bear with me!


	10. Akane

Memory chapter 10

**Bold** Me

_Italics_ Thoughts

_Underlined Italics_ Jutsu

I don't own Naruto..I think OXY pads are making my acne worse.

--

_'What, Where am I?'_

--

"Karin, do you really think that Sasuke will love you once he finds out that you tricked him to get him here?" Sakrua asked.

"Then you'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then won't you?" Karin answered.

"Whatever, I just don't see how replacing me with his girlfriend is going to help much," She replied.

"She is NOT his girlfriend!" roared Karin.

"Yah, yah, I'm not so sure about that considering how he was treating me," she muttered.

"What was that?" Karin asked. (**You know how in some shows they have someone talking to someone with that twitchy eyed look on their face and they're like so close to the other persons face what ever you'll get it**)

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sakura answered.

--

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Sasuke.

"I mean that this smells like someone else," Pakun answered irritated.

"Then we find them and make them tell us were she is!" Sasuke announced, "Lets go."

--

_'Damn! I'm blindfolded, restrained, and gagged.' _she thought, _'My chakra's been drained to!'_

--

_'They're coming!'_ Karin thought sensing the Konoha shinobi's chakra, (**Why Sasuke recruited her for Hebi**) _'I better go get "Sakura" ready.'_

"What is it?" Sakura asked, "Is it time?"

Karin only nodded as she re-gagged, and blindfolded Sakura, "Just don't mess up!" She said guietly as she locked the cell door.

_'Show time!'_ Sakrua thought.

--

"In here?" Sasuke asked looking at the entrance of none other than one of Orochimaru's old hideouts.

Pakun nodded, "She's in here."

"Good, time to get some answers," he said entering.

They entered a large room with a huge statue of a snake (**Like when we first get a glimpse of Shippuuden Sasuke**) and Pakun stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"This person has been all around the room, it's diffucult to find the right trail," answered Pakun.

"Sniff down the tunnels," Kakashi ordered.

So each member took a separate nindog and chose a tunnel. (**I know that Kakashi's summoning jutsu has 8 dogs but lets just say thathe summoned 5**)

Kakashi

"Pakun?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't smell the sent on the head band, but I do smell the sent on the note," he replied.

"I see, well then lets see who's been toying with us."

Sai

"Anything?" asked Sai.

The dog just shook it's head and continued on it's course.

Yamato

"I hate this," said Yamato.

You see what had happened to Yamato and his nindog is that they took the path with the deadly traps. So currently Yamato is leaning back on account of the spear that shot out of the wall and missed him by an inch, as well there are flames coming out of assorted areas on the walls, floors, and celings in front of them, what they don't know is that there are weapons hidden in the flames.

Poor Yamato.

Naruto

The nindog paused for a moment then started running.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke

_'Sakura wherever you are please be ok!'_ thought Sasuke.

"Anything yet?" Sasuke asked.

The dog barked and sped up.

_'I'll save you! I promise!'_

--

_'I hear someone coming, it better be Uchiha!' _thought Sakura.

--

Kakashi

_'Another large chamber?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Over there, in the corner!" Pakun said.

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here," Kakashi said.

"Right," said Pakun as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lets go," said Kakashi.

Sai

"Great," said Sai, "a dead end."

The dog just hung his head in defeat.

Yamato

Lets just say he found out that cold metal and third degree burns don't mix.

Sorry Yamato!

Naruto

Twitch, twitch, twitch, "Now is not the time to be snaking!" yelled Naruto.

You see his dog found...The kitchen.

Sasuke

_'A cell?'_ thought Sasuke, _'It was a trap from the beginning! They must not know that we know this was a fake.'_

"Sakura?" he asked looking inside.

"Mmnph? Mmnph mnph!" he heard from inside the cell.

"Sakura!" he said as he broke the lock and ran inside.

The nindog began to growl, _'Just as I thought this one is the fake, oh well better play along.'_

He ran over to her and removed the blindfold, and gag, "Sakura are you alright?"

"Yah," she said as she began to cry, "I was so scared, I went to the bridge and I thought I saw you, then everything went blank..."

"It's ok I'm here to get you," he answered, "That note wasn't from me. If you weren't and idiot you would've known that I don't like to use words, even in notes, and I never use the word ASAP."

"Sasu-" Sakura said.

"You can stop pretending, I know you aren't Sakura," Sasuke interupted.

"Well in that case," Sakura said with a puff of smoke, "I can stop pretending."

In front of Sasuke now stood a girl about his age with short spiky dark brown hair and bluish white eyes. She wore a black sleveless shirt, with baggy red shorts, black knee hight boots, and silver metal wrist bands. She had three peircings on each ear and on on her left eyebrow.

"Who are you? And where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"You'll have to beat me to make me tell!" she challenged, "Which wont happen, to me. Akane Fujiyama."

--

_'What's that noise?' she thought, 'Help me, please!'_

--

**A.N.** See I told you that I would start right away and I finnished it to! So now you get 2 chapters in 1 day, and I get tired fingers from typing so much!

And I don't have to swallow a thousand needles!

Yes I know that I was rather mean to Yamato, but I needed a crack moment!

Oh, I will try to draw Akane, and that thing with Karin talking to "Sakura".

Review please!


	11. Kiotaka

Memory Chapter 11

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

_Underlined Italics_= Jutsu

I don't own Naruto.

--

_'What's that noise?' she thought, 'Help me, please!'_

--

Sasuke

"Where is she!" yelled Sasuke as he lunged at Akane.

"Like I'll tell you!" she spat back.

"Tell me," he said appearing behind her, "or you die."

"Yah, right," she said.

"I'm not kidding," he answered pushing his kanata closer to her throat drawing blood.

"Would you really hurt the person you've spent the last six weeks with? The girl you carried home in your arms? The girl you fell in love with?" Akane questioned.

Sasuke smirked, "I've loved Sakura, since I was 8 years old. Now were is she!" he demended.

"If you were smart you would've seen through my jutsu. I'm surprised her fanboys didn't. I'm the only one that knows were she is, you wouldn't want to kill me," she retorted.

"I guess I'll find her on my own," he said slicing the main artery in her neck, "Idiot."

He then left the room as blood spattered everywhere from the open vein.

--

Kakashi

"Come on out, I know you're there," Kakashi ordered.

"Fine, have it your way," said a young girl stepping out of the shadows. She looked to be about 13 years old, she was very pale, and had long black hair that hid half of her face. She wore black boots that went to her knees, black pants, and a black sleeveless top, she also had black gloves extended to her elbows. (**Pics will be provided....soon.**)

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kiotaka Matsaki," she answered, "and I will be your down fall, Kakashi Hatake."

--

Sai

"Did we take this path on the way in?" wondered Sai.

The dog shook its head.

"Then why are we going this way?" he asked.

The dog shrugged and kept walking.

--

Yamato

"Well I hope there aren't any more traps," sighed Yamato.

Noticing that the nindog was unscathed he glared, "I hate you."

--

Naruto

"Now that you're full we can go find Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto noticing that the dog had finnished eating.

The dog shook its head and lied down.

"This is no time for a nap!" he yelled.

To bad that the dog didn't here him, it had already fallen asleep.

--

_'My chakra feels stronger, what happened out there?' _she thought attempting to summon enough chakra to break out of her bindings.

--

Sasuke

"Damn," muttered Sasuke, "Why didn't we bring Hyuuga along?"

The nindog looked at Sasuke for one second and then dissapeared.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" he wondered out loud.

Noticing that he was in front of a large metal door he stopped.

_'They wouldn't put her in there would they? That cell drains chakra, and is only used on dangerous captives,'_ he thought, "I'll try anyways."

He opened the door.....

--

_'What? Who's oppening the door?'_ she thought.

--

Sasuke

He looked around the cell only to find it bare, "Hn, just as I thought."

_'Sakura, I will find you!'_ he thought as he ran down the hall to find another room.

--

"So, how are we missy?" spat Karin.

"Mnph mnh," she muttered from behind the gag. (**You can just imagine what prophanity she used**)

"Right," Karin taunted, "It must be so hard for you to talk behind that gag,"

She only glared wishing at that moment to have......Laser eye vision! But well this is the shinobi world were powers like that don't exist. At least her blind fold was off, not that Karin seemed to care.

"Guess what," Karin asked in a serious tone (**for once**), "Sasuke-kun still hasn't come to save you. I think he doesn't care about you."

She continued to glare at her captor as she walked towards the entrance.

"I guess that makes two of us," she whispered as she slamed the door and left.

_'Maybe you're right. But I have friends that care for me and I'm ok. What about you?'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and began to meditate.

--

Kakashi

"How do you know who I am?" asked Kakashi.

Kiotaka looked at Kakashi emotionlessly, "I know all shinobi by their faces, I've seen your picture."

"Well," Kakashi said closing his eye to indicate he was smiling, "you're a very talented young lady!"

"Thankyou," she answered in the same empty voice, "I've been told this my whole life. I don't care anymore."

"I noticed," Kakashi muttered.

"Now, please prepare to fight me. I won't go easy on you," she requested.

"Sure," he answered playfully.

--

Sai

"So the dog left me to find my own way out," Sai muttered taking a break, "I'll just send my rats to find the way out."

He then painted 20 rats on his scroll.

"_Ninpou, Choujuu Giga_," he said, the rats then peeled away from the paper and ran off in different directions, "There now I'll take a break."

--

Yamato

"Kakashi-sama must have run into some trouble," Yamato muttered as the nindog disapeared.

Yamato walked on for a few more minutes only to have the floor fall out from beneath him, "Here we go again."

--

Naruto

"He, he dissapeared!" yelled Naruto angrily.

(**Sorry Naruto**)

--

Sasuke

_'Not here either!'_ thought Sasuke angrily, "This is going to take to long!"

Sasuke had already ran down 6 hallways, and opened 48 doors, (**Not counting the first hall and door**) and he still hadn't found Sakura.

"She's close by I can feel it," muttered Sasuke punching the wall in frustration, "I need to find her before its too late!"

--

**A.N. **Yah, so that's another chapter.

I tried to write as much as I could for you but this might take a little while to update.

Now get ready for more.......EXCUSES!

Dance team practice Wednesday 4-6, my 71 in ELA, my 74 in math,attempting to beat Legend of Zelda Twighlight Princess...again, new chapters of Souls Forever, writting songs which might be featured in future fanfics, Space Project by Dec. 8, WW2 project by Nov. 28, WW1 & WW2 test Nov. 28, and I've started reading Loveless Manga.

I know that they all aren't the best excuses but that's all I got!

I am also working on the pics for this fic.


	12. searching

Memory chapter 12

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

_Underlined Italics_= Jutsu

I don't own Naruto.

--

"She's close by I can feel it," muttered Sasuke punching the wall in frustration, "I need to find her before its too late!"

--

Sasuke

'_Where is she?' _he thought running down the hall cheking the contents of the reems as he passed, "Damn!"

--

Kakashi

"Do you really expect me to fight you?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"Of coarse," Kiotaka retorted, "Beacuse if you don't come at me full force, you'll die."

"Alright then," Kakashi said adjusting his forehead protector, "Let's get started."

--

Sai

"They still haven't come back yet," Sai said looking around for the rats, "What's taking them so long?"

--

Yamato

_'I should've gone left,' _Yamato thought as he struggled to hod himself up.

Yamato had fallen into a pit full of metal spikes varying in sizes. At the moment he is holding onto a tall thin spike, is using his chakra to keep his feet on a tall thick spike, and is bending so he doesn't impale himself on a short thick spike 3 inches away from his stomach.

--

Naruto

"This mission is getting boring!" complained Naruto, "I can't find Sakura-shan anywhere!"

--

Sasuke

"There should be about 12 halls left in this section of the building," muttered Sasuke looking for another door, "Then 2 other sections to look through."

(8 doors=1 hall, 24 halls=1 section, 3 sections=1 building, 576 rooms=1 building)

--

'_Someone, please holp me out of here!' _she thought attempting to untie the bindings on her wrists, _'Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Anyone! Sasuke-kun!'_

--

Kakashi

"You're better than I expected," Kakashi remarded dodging a barage of kuni.

"I told you before Kakashi-sama don't go easy on me," she muttered angrily throwing a paper bomb, "Until then I won't get serious either."

Dodging the bomb Kakashi said, "I need to give you some credit Kiotaka-chan you're an excelent shinobi," Kakashi throws some shuriken, "You can also tell that I'm not being serious. No wonder I was told to be aware of you three years ago."

"Yes," she remarked dodging, "Even at the age of 10 I was a formidable shinobi. I didn't think they'd warn the ANBU of me though."

"You'd be surprised as to what the ANBU know," informed Kakashi, "Your photographic memory certainly holps you."

"So, you know about that do you?" she questioned pulling out a wad of paper bombs, "Then it's time to get serious."

--

Sai

"There they are," Sai muttered noticing that 3 of the reats had returned, "Three ways out. Ugly didn't make this easy did she?"

--

Yamato

"What's that?" questioned Yamatyo hearing the sound of rushing water.

He looked up to see a small pipe near the bottom of the chamber. A small amount of slightly yellowed water came gushing from the pipe.

"When that fills up I'll be able to get out of here," he muttered as his pocket suddenly oppened, a shuriken gell into the small puddle. The small weapon instantly desintigrated, "It's acid?"

--

Naruto

After walking for about 10 minutes naruto came upon a door, "I wonder what's in there. Hey, maybe that's where they're keeping Sakura-chan!"

he tried to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"This must be were they're keeping Sakura-chan!" Naruto squeeled axcitedly, "Why else would they lock this door?"

--

Sasuke

_'Damn!' _he thought angrily opening another door, _'Where could she be?'_

He rounded a corner to find another hall filled with doors.

He opened one, "Damn!" He opened another, "Damn!" He opened another, "Damn!"

Soon he got to the end of the hall and he still hadn't found her.

--

_'Almost, there_,' she thought as she struggled to untie the bindings,_ 'Got it!'_

She then slid her arms out of the bindings around her upper arms, removed the gag, and untied both binding on her legs.

"Now I need to get out of here," she said walking towards the door only to run into a barrier.

"What the hell?" she said walking towards the barrier only to be thrown back once again.

"Shit! It drains my chakra every time I thought it!" she cursed falling to the floor in defeat.

--

Kakashi

_'Throwning that whole wad of paper bombs was a rather reckless move. She would've been injured as well,' _Kakashi thought trying to see through the smoke.

"_Kuchiyoso no jutsu_!" Kakashi bollowed as the nindogs appeared, "Find Kiotaka. This needs to end."

"Got it!" replied Pakun as the dogs spit up.

Kakashi waited a second only to find that excess chakra from the nin-dogs return to him. He then threw a barrage of kuni in all directions in an attempt to find Kiotaka's location.

Kakashi suddenly caught the sent of blood to his left, "There you are."

--

Sai

"Another one?" muttered Sai noticing that another rat had returned, "Kakashi's fighting north of here? Guess I'd better go help him then."

--

Yamato

"DAMNIT!" Yamato yelled," I'm running out of chakra!"

Currently the acid had risen 2 feet, or was it that the spikes had shrunk buy 2 feet? Anyways the acid was 1.5 feet away from Yamato and he needed to think of something fast.

"Okay," he muttered, "I'll only get one chance at this."

With that Yamato formed a sign, "_Wooden platform justu!_" **(Don't ask) **

A wooden platform then shor out from the wall 6 inches above the acid. Changing signs , "_Wooden spike Jutsu_!" **(Again Don't ask)**

Wooden spikes then broke through the ceiling of the small room, "Now to get out of here."

--

Naruto

"_Rasengan!_" yelled Naruto as he forced this Rasengan into the thick iron door.

Naruto rushed into the room as the door fell off it's hinges to find himself in a room full of..........clothes!

"What the hell?" yelled Naruto, "What's with all thease clothes?"

--

Sasuke

"What was that noise?" Sasuke muttered checking another room only to find it empty, "Dobe probably broke something."

Sasuke looked through 3 more halls before he noticed a strange energy resonating from the North-East section of the building.

_'Could it be? Sakrua!'_thought Sasuke hurrying in the direction of the strange force.

--

"What's that?" Sakura wondered out loud, "Could it be? They came to save me!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stood up, "Well in that case I need to try breaking this barrier!"

Focusing the small abount of chakra she had left into her fist she ran towards the barrier. When she struck the barrier with her super strengthened fist whe was instantly thrown back towards the wall.

"Shit!" she yelled, "That was the last of my chakra!"

--

**A.N.** There you go! chapter 12 is up and 13 is forming in my brain!

any tips, idea's, or suggestions are welcome!

Please vote on the pole as to which story you want next!

Please review! Bug me and I'll review faster!


	13. meeting

Memory chapter 13

**Bold**= me

_Italics=_ thoughts

_Underlined Italics_= Jutsu

Rated T

I don't own Naruto

--

"What's that?" Sakura wondered out loud, "Could it be? They came to save me!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stood up, "Well in that case I need to try breaking this barrier!"

Focusing the small abount of chakra she had left into her fist she ran towards the barrier. When she struck the barrier with her super strengthened fist whe was instantly thrown back towards the wall.

"Shit!" she yelled, "That was the last of my chakra!"

--

Sasuke

'_In here?'_ thought Sasuke as he reached an iron plated prisoner's door, '_would they be smart enough to put her in here?'_

Sasuke stepped closer to the door, then it happened.......FLASHBACK!!!!!

**Flashback**

_"Kukuku, you are to spend the next two weeks in this room," laughed Orochimaru, "there has been a special jutsu placed over it. You will be drained of your chakra, and when you emerge you must attempt to beat me in your weakend state. There is a high probability that you will be out of chakra, or severly injured when you face Itachi, you need to be prepaired."_

_"Hn," muttered Sasuke as he entered the small room and sat down. He felt his chakra drain immeadiately._

_"See you later Sasuke-kun. Kukuku....."_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, and then he placed his hand over the door handle, and opened the door......

--

Kakashi

Kakashi ran into the direction of the ssent of Kiotaka's blood, only to find that there was meerly a small amount of spatter, "Where did you go?"

"Hmhmhmhm, you'll have to be faster than that Kakashi-sama," giggled Kiotaka, her voice seemed to come from every direction.

"That was a very reckless of you Kiotaka-chan, you could've been hurt as well," muttered Kakashi nonchalantly.

"True," sighed Kiotaka's voice, "but I don't seem to have any smoke bombs with me, so I needed to improvise."

"I know that this smoke isn't from your paper bombs, it resembles a mist jutsu I fought against once before," called Kakashi.

"At least your smart enought to figure that out," sneered Kiotaka, "but you'll never be able to defeat me alone, even with your sharingan."

--

Sai

Sai reached the chamber where Kakashi and Kiotaka were fighting, only all he could see was a large ball of smoke.

Sai surveyed the room only to find what appeared to be a 13 year old girl clinging to the wall not to far away from where he was standing.

It appeared that she hadn't noticed his presence yet. She seemed to be in a trance, or at least a deep state of concentration.

Quietly, Sai produced a blank scroll, a paint brush, some black paint and a kuni from his bag. Then he began to paint.

--

Yamato

Having finnally exited the spiky room, which was still filing up with acid by the way, Yamato set off to find Sakura once again.

So, picture this: Yamato walking down a hallway in one of Orochimaru`s old hideouts. He is covered in various small cuts, and the backs of his hands have third degree burns, his clothes are also chard, and shreaded.

Sorry Yamato!

--

Naruto

Ok, so Naruto is currently walking down hallway`s with many, many pre-oppened doors, he has just left the room full of clothes.

Naruto just turned a corner only, when he took a step flames shot out of the walls, and the hall behind him has been sealed off by an exreamly spiky steal wall....only he doesn`t realize it yet...and he`s running back in the direction of the wall.......

--

Sakura`s head snapped up immeadiately when the door to her cell opened.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

--

Sasuke

"S-Sasuke-kun?" came a voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Sakura?" questioned Sasuke taking a step forward, "Sakura, is that you?"

"Don't take another step forward!" she warned, "There's a barrier that drains chakra in here."

"Ah, I know," replied Sasuke, "Are you alright?"

Sakura walked into the light, and stopped where she knew the barrier began, "My chakra's been drained but I'm fine."

"Good," muttered Sasuke, "now let's get you out of here."

"T-the barrier weakend a little while ago, I can draw chakra now," she informed him, "but, I don't know why."

"I killed one of the chakra sources," muttered Sasuke as he attempted to find the weakest point of the barrier.

"Chakra sources?" questioned Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, how do you know so much about this barrier?"

"Because, I've been locked in this room before for two weeks," he muttered.

--

Kakashi and Sai

Kiotaka had yet to notice Sai's presence, but Kakashi had. When he felt Sai enter the room he sent a barrage of kuni in every direction, but one with a note attached to Sai.

The note read:

_Sai,_

_ Be careful, she's very powerful._

_ You need to break her concentration so I can get out of the smoke._

"Right," muttered Sai glancing up at Kiotaka.

--

Yamato

Yamato turned the corner only to hear the screams of Naruto as he realized that he was running towards a wall of steal spikes.

"Naruto!" Yamato called to the screaming blonde, "You need to run through the fire!"

"Are you crazy!?" questioned the terrified blonde, "I could die!"

"We can get a medic to heal you later!" roared Yamato.

"Fine!" yelled Naruto, "Here I come!"

Naruto then came barrelling through the flames towards Yamato. Surprisingly he escaped any type of physical harm.

"Alright then, let's go find Sakura-chan!"

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"You've been in here before?" asked Sakrua, "You mean we're in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts!"

"You really didn't know that?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry that I was gagged, bound, and blind folded!" retorted Sakura.

"Sakura, who kiddnapped you?" questioned Sasuke.

"Karin," whispered Sakura.

**Flashback**

_Sakura ran towards the medics tent. Sasuke had just saved her, she'd have to thank him for that later._

_All of a sudden she was thrown into the forest a few meters away._

_"What hit me?" she mumbled looking around for her assailant._

_"Ayame, now!" Sakura heard a fermiliar voice command._

_There was a puff of smoke, and Sakura gasped. A perfect copy of herself, minus the headband stood before her._

_"Got her," she heard a voice say from behind her as she felt herself being restrained. Not good._

_"Good," said the fermiliar voice from the bushes, "bring her back to the hideout Kiotaka."_

_"Whatever Karin," sighed Kiotaka._

_Sakrua watched as her copy walked over to her and took her headband, "This will be enough."_

_Sakrua's expression turned to anger as Karin stepped out of the bushes to stand in front of her, "Karin."_

_"Don't talk to me Bitch!" ordered Karin, "I won't let you get in my way."_

_"In your way of what?" asked Sakrua._

_"Sasuke-kun. I know you're trying to get in the way of us being together!" cried Karin._

_Sakrua rolled her eyes, "You'll never be with Sasuke-ku-!"_

_Sakura's body went limp before she could finnish her sentence, Kiotaka had hit the pressure point on her neck._

**End of Flashback**

"What an idot."

--

Kakashi and Sai

"_Ninpou, Choujuu Giga_," muttered Sai.

Five black snakes came to life off of the scroll at his feet.

"Her," ordered Sai pointing towards Kiotaka, "Go."

Sai watched intently as the snakes made their way up the walls towards Kiotaka, who still hadn't noticed that Sai was even in the room.

She finnally noticed the snakes when one brushed against her foot, "What the hell!"

Sai flung the kuni in her direction, she dodged it just in time.

"When did you get here?" she demanded.

"Just in time," muttered Kakashi appearing behind her.

Kiotaka glared at Sai, "I guess this is it."

Sai nodded, "You were concentrating so hard you didn't think that maybe help would come."

"And sadly Kiotaka-chan, a shinobi must anticipate every possible outcome," Kakashi muttered as he landed on the ground, a restrained Kiotaka in his arms.

"You came to rescue Haruno, didn't you?" Kiotaka asked.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yes," Kiotaka muttered, "Karin never thought of this outcome either."

--

Yamato and Naruto

Yamato and Naruto had been walking for at least 20 minutes when they finally met up with Kakashi, and Sai.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Naruto, "You wouldn't beleive what happened to us!"

"What?" asked Sai.

"Well, first my nindog led me to the kitchen, and then I found a locked door. When I opened the door, the room was full of clothes," replied Naruto.

"I fell into a pit full of metal spikes, it was slowly filling up with acid. Also I now have third degree burns, which were then sliced open with cold metal weapons," sighed Yamato.

"Oh," muttered Kakashi.

"So, what all happened to you guys?" asked Naruto.

"First I hit a dead end, then I found Kakashi-sempai," reported Sai.

"Pakun lead me strait to her," muttered Kakashi pointing over to were Kiotaka was sitting tied up against the wall, "she put up a good fight, but with Sai's help we restrained her."

"Great!" yelled Naruto, "Now we just need to find Sakura, and Sasuke-teme!"

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakura.

"For what?" asked Sasuke, "It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" questioned Sakura, "I was the one who got kidnapped!"

"I should've noticed that it wasn't really you," he muttered.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't," came a voice down the hall.

"Karin," growled Sasuke, sharingan eyes ablaze.

--

**A.N. **Ok....I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner.....

My dad kinof erased the my files off of my old computer, which had this chapter already written on it. So I now keep my fics on a flashdrive so that the tragedy of my files being erased NEVER happens again!

Also I got a **JOB**....I know, it's terrible.

Please feel free to comment on how you think things should go.....I need ideas.......

PLEASE vote on the poll, located on my boigraphy thingy, it'll make me update faster.

BUG ME if I'm slow at updating. I don't mind, it helps me.

Bye!

--

R.I.P. Michael Jackson

you will be missed by all

we now need a new celebrity that looks like Orochimaru.


	14. finnally coming together

Memory chapter 14

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

_Underlined Italics_= jutsu

rated T

I don't own Naruto

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakura.

"For what?" asked Sasuke, "It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" questioned Sakura, "I was the one who got kidnapped!"

"I should've noticed that it wasn't really you," he muttered.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't," came a voice down the hall.

"Karin," growled Sasuke, sharingan eyes ablaze.

--

"Sasuke-kun," squeeled Karin, "lovely to see you again."

"Let her out," he growled.

Karins face lit up in extacy, "That's so sexy Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke reached Karin before she could blink, "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

Karin cowered in fear, Sasuke was seriously considering killing her.

"But, but," stammered Karin, "why do you care about her so much?"

"Because, she is my friend," he replied, "she's one of the few people who are important to me."

"Why her?" demanded Karin, "Why not me? I healed you! I stood by your side! Why is she more important than me?"

"Because," Sasuke whispered, "she tried to stop me from going after Itachi, she tried to stop me from making that mistake. And because, she stood by me even after I deserted the village. It's because of Sakrua, and her influence in the village that I'm not in prison, that I'm not dead."

Tears formed at the sides of Karin's eyes, "S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun?"

"Let Sakura go," ordered Sasuke, "or I will kill you."

"Sasuke-kun," came Sakura's voice from her cell, "come here."

"Don't move," Sasuke ordered Karin before he turned and walked over to Sakura.

"You still don't understand do you?" asked Sakura.

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke.

"She loves you," informed Sakura, "and apparently you're still to blind to recognize what love is."

--

Everyone Else

"Where could they be?" asked an aggitated Naruto.

"Relax," muttered Kakashi, "complaining won't help us find them any sooner."

"Why didn't we bring Hinata, or Neji with us anyways?" mumbled Naruto, "Things would've been way easier."

"They were both on missions outside of the village already," replied Sai.

"Kiotaka-chan?" Kakashi asked the girl on his back, "Were is Sakura being held?"

"In a chakra draining cell," she mumbled, close to unconsiousness, "in the northern end of the lair."

"Thanks!" cried out Naruto running ahead.

"Naruto!" called Yamato, "You're heading west!"

"Oh," mumbled Naruto, "right."

"Not the smartest is he?" muttered Kiotaka.

"He is still a genin," sighed Kakashi.

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"Is that why you did this?" asked Sasuke turning to Karin, "You kidnapped one of my important people because you love me?"

"I knew you'd never come her willingly," muttered Karin, "I just wanted to see you again."

"If you really love Sasuke-kun Karin-san, you'd respect his wishes, and you'd do whatever it takes to make him happy," Sakura called, "I hope you can do a better job then I did."

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Sasuke, "You did make me smile. I had been ready to stay in Konoha before I left, because of you."

"Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakura taking a step forward into the barrier, "Ouch!"

Unlike the last time she'd touched the barrier, she was only pushed back a few feet.

"What the hell?" shreiked Karin, "What's wrong with the barrier?"

"The fact that it's still up is a problem!" muttered Sasuke.

"No, they must've been defeated," mumbled Karin, "But how?"

"I killed Akane," informed Sasuke.

"But," gasped Karin, "could Kiotaka have been defeated?"

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"I killed the one who was mascarading as you," muttered Sasuke.

"So," asked Sakura, "Does that mean that something happened to the girl who tied me up?"

--

Everyone Else

"It should only be a little farther," mumbled Kiotaka tiredly.

"Thanks for helping us!" said Naruto happily, "It would've taken forever if it weren't for you!"

"Well," muttered Kiotaka, "you seem like really nice people. And it made me sad when I had to kidnap your friend."

"We forgive you," muttered Kakashi, "you were just following orders, right?"

Kiotaka nodded, "Take a left here."

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"As far as I know Kiotaka is dying," muttered Karin.

"Sasuke-kun," asked Sakrua, "do you know what happened to her?"

"No," he replied, "why are you so worried about the people who kidnapped you anyways?"

"Because, even though they kidnapped me, they were kind to me," she replied, "accept for Karin anyways."

Sasuke glared at Karin.

"She is my prisoner," retorted Karin.

"Let her out of there," growled Sasuke.

"I can't do that without Kiotaka," informed Karin, "That's how the jutsu works."

--

Everyone Else

"Just around this last corner," muttered Kiotaka, "That's were she's being held."

"I heard some girl's voice," muttered Naruto, "I think it's that girl Sasuke was travelling with before."

"I see," muttered Sai.

"Karin-san, must be there," muttered Kiotaka.

"Kiotaka-chan, do you know if there is a barrier around Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Naturally, there is," she replied, "the barrier is actually the thing that drains chakra."

"Does the barrier have any weaknesses?" asked Yamato.

"I can tell that Akane-san is dead, the barrier should allow her to draw small amounts of chakra. But with me in my weakened state," she mumbled, "she should be able to draw larger amounts of chakra. Also she should be able to touch the barrier and only receive a minor shock."

"Is there any way we can break through the barrier?" asked Sai.

"The only way to break the barrier is to kill the people who've placed it," replied Kiotaka.

"Who cast it Kiotaka-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"Karin-san, Akane-san, and myself," she whispered softly.

--

Sasuke and Sakura

"Oh, well," sighed Karin.

"What do you mean 'Oh, well'?" demanded Sasuke.

"Your friends are bringing Kiotaka to us," replied Karin, "their around the corner."

They all turned to the direction indicated by Karin only to find that she was telling the truth. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi carrying Kiotaka turned the corner.

"Sasuke-teme?" questioned Naruto.

"Dobe," replied Sasuke.

"Kiotaka!" gasped Karin.

"Sorry Karin-san, but I lead them here," murmered Kiotaka, "They were so nice, I think we should let her go."

"But, but, but," stammered Karin, "Kiotaka, you know why I did this! Why does know one understand?"

"I do," replied Sakura from the cell, "Let me out of here, and I'll tell you how much I understand."

--

**A.N.** Yay! another chappie done!

Warning! the story is almost over!

that's actually kind of sad........

Please vote in the pole, located on my bio!

There are links to the prolouges to the stories in the pole on my bio, so please vote!

bi!


	15. the end

Memory chapter 15

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

_Underlined Italics_= jutsu

I don't own Naruto

**Warning!!!!**

This is the last chapter!!!!

Sorry

--

"But, but, but," stammered Karin, "Kiotaka, you know why I did this! Why does know one understand?"

"I do," replied Sakura from the cell, "Let me out of here, and I'll tell you how much I understand."

--

"There's no way you can understand!" roared Karin, "You've never had to feel the pain of being rejected by the one you love!"

"Karin," sighed Sakura, "Please, let me tell you how much I-"

"Don't try that with me!" interupted Karin, "You don't understand! You could never understand! Sasuke-kun's never rejected you!"

"He has," informed Sakura, a tear sliding down her cheek, "many times. Even after I told him how much I love him."

"Don't lie to me Bitch!" screemed Karin.

"She's not lying!" roared Sasuke.

"Wh-What?" stuttered Karin, "B-but, y-you told Akane..."

"I told her the truth," sneered Sasuke, "Don't question what I say."

"S-so then why..., why did you?" stuttered Karin.

"To protect her," muttered Sasuke.

"Even so, the only way to bring down the barrier is to kill the ones who cast the jutsu," hissed Karin.

"Who cast it?" demanded Naruto.

"Karin-san, Akane-san, and myself," replied Kiotaka.

"Kill them then," Sakura muttered.

"What?" gasped Naruto, "Sakrua-chan! Did you really just say that?"

"Trust me Naruto," replied Sakura, "kill them, it'll be alright."

"Sakrua," questioned Sasuke looking the pinkette in the eye.

"I mean it," replied Sakura, "trust me."

"Do you have enough chakra?" he asked.

"I'm sure," replied Sakura.

"Alright," muttered Sasuke, "kill them."

"What?" gasped Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan have gone insane!"

Sasuke walked over to Karin and sliced open her jugular vein, then proceeded to do the same to Kiotaka.

The others tried to stop him but he was too fast.

"Sasuke-teme!" roared Naruto, "What have you done? They're both dead!"

"Exactly!" called Sakura running over to Karin's body.

She placed her hands over the wound in Karin's neck and began to heal.

Sasuke watched intently, sharingan activated as she healed the lethal wound.

When she was finnished she ran over to heal Kiotaka.

"Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, "you were watching right?"

"Ah," she replied joining her in the healing of the young girl.

Healing Kiotaka took longer then healing Karin, Naruto even added some of his chakra to help it go faster.

"I-is she alright?" asked Karin.

"She'll be fine," informed Sakura, "look at yourself."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Karin.

"It's alright," replied Sakrua, "I understand why you did it."

"Thank you," she whispered, "please take care of Kiotaka."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be fine, she replied walking away, "there's something I need to do."

"We'll take care of her," called Sakura, "I promise."

"K-K-Karin-s-san," called Kiotaka.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Be careful," she said weakly.

"You too," she said before she dissapeared around the corner.

--

Two Days Later

"Alright then Sakura, you can go home now," informed Tsunade.

"Thanks," muttered Sakrua as she exited the hospital.

"See you later," she called.

"See you soon!" Sakura called back.

Within seconds Sakura was surrounded by fanboys.

"Sakrua-chan!" they cried in usion, "We were so worried about you!"

"Guys," muttered Sakura, "What will it take for you to leace me alone?"

"Sakura, are whey bothering you again?" came a voice from behind the mob.

"Why, yes they are Sasuke-kun," she replied.

"Well then," said Sasuke appearing beside Sakura, "We'll have to do something about that."

The fanboys dissapeared imeadiately.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," sighed Sakura.

"So, they let you out," muttered Sasuke.

"Yep," replied Sakrua, "what happened when I was gone anyways?"

"Nothing," replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered.

"Sakura," began Sasuke, "there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" stuttered Sakrua.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into the pinkette's ear, "you going missing made me realize that, that, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Sakura stared at the young Uchiha in disbeleif, had he really just said that?

"Sakura," he continued, "I need you to know, how I feel."

"S-Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She then barried her head in Sasuke's chest, "I-I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Will you come to live with me?" questioned the raven haired male.

"Um-hm!" replied Sakura, "Of course!"

"I love you, my Sakura. Thank you."

--

**A.N.** Okay! So ends my first fic.

I think something needs to be done about the ending but, I can't think of anything else.

Thanks to all who stuck with me through this process

and special thanks to those who've reviewed, and helped me along the way!

for new stories vote in the pole for your fave here: .net/~ssaaksuurkae

Thanks everyone!


End file.
